What Needs To Be Done
by Curtis255
Summary: Set a few days after 4x16 Nerd, Wind and Fire. Toby is a little depressed after finding out that he is the reason that Happy isn't pregnant. Happy needs to fix him but he is the words smith in their relationship. Happy only knows how to communicate physically with Toby. With Toby she finds it hard to speak and he knows how to understand her physical communication.


_**What Needs To Be Done**_

 _Toby and Happy go to their first appointment on the long road to fixing Toby's gooty_

Toby lay in bed. Happy was really concerned. He hadn't been getting up as early has he normally does since he read about his gooty problems.

He hadn't been in any sort of mood for sex either. Toby couldn't keep his hands off of her and now he barely made eye contact with her.

Happy could tell he was becoming depressed. She was worried constantly for him. Now she had a true reason to be worried.

"Toby, you gotta wake up." Happy tried. He was in bed and hadn't shaved in 3 days. He was sleeping and it was Saturday but they hadn't gone into work on Friday. Happy had seen what a week they had and that Toby needed a day to get back to his normal self.

The team was worried. Toby was grateful for the money they gave them so that he could get treatment. He just had lost all self esteem.

He grunted and cuddled into the mattress more. "Toby please. You gotta get out of bed."

"But I'm tired." Toby mumbled.

"I'll give you a reason to be tired. I've been supportive and loving and nurturing. I've done my part. You need to cooperate with me. Tough love is still love."

"Happy I'm grateful but I'm just not feeling like doing anything."

Happy huffs. She is getting frustrated. Happy decided that even though he can't get her pregnant he can still have sex. They've been doing that for a while now.

Happy stands at the end of the bed. "It's not like you lost your penis, Toby. Yes we found out that your sperm do nothing but that doesn't mean you can't have sex. Toby, it's time for some shock Therapy."

"What?"

"As your wife I have to throw you back into the game. You can't get me pregnant but before we were married that wasn't what we were trying for anyway."

M"Your point?" Toby says sitting up.

"It's about love and showing each other how we feel. Worshipping each other's bodies. Our marriage is based on love, Toby. I need to show you the roots of our relationship to show you that we will make it through this." Happy says.

"How"

Happy is so annoyed with his obliviousness and that he can be so stupid sometimes. She takes her shirt off and then her leggings. She becomes full naked before climbing up his body that is wrapped in the sheets. He only has been wearing underwear while they have been home.

His eyes go wide. Happy is never this bold. She gets naked for sex till they have been making out for a while. Happy straddles his hips and grinds against him. She is not surprised that his gooty is soft. She looks into his eyes. She doesn't want to over step boundaries but needs him to understand that she loves him unconditionally.

He looks a mix of shocked and confused. He knows that she uses actions to express herself more than she can use words. He thinks that she fears that he doesn't know that she still loves him the same. He is gonna let her prove it to put at least one of their minds at ease.

She just sits still, naked and vulnerable, in front of her husband. He can tell she is terrified. Toby sits up slowly and rushes his face to hers. In a second he is kissing her senceless. He pinned her to the bed before his lips touched hers. It's a moment of shock till Happy starts kissing back.

She is smiling and laughing. This feels like her Toby. It's only been a few days but feels like they haven't touched like this in years. She was starving to taste him again. Happy whispers in his ear when he goes for her neck.

"I love you so much, Tobes"

Her head is tipped back. His mouth sucking on her neck.

"I love you too, Hap." Toby says against her neck. "I'm sorry I've been distant." He says leaving her neck and hovering above her face.

"It's not something that is easy to deal with emotionally. You needed time and I knew that. But from now on this is both of us together and it's not your problem it's ours." Happy said catching her breath more as she spoke.

"I promise."

"Now I wanna do something that we have never done before."

"Not gonna lie that sounds scary considering that your naked and I just have underwear on."

"If it's not your thing it's fine."

"Tell me." Toby said leaving down to her ear.

"You've gone down on me. Maybe I could go down on...you? Only if you are okay with that." Happy stressed, a light blush on her face.

Toby doesn't know what to do but gives a reassuring smile to his wife. "I'd be delighted. Though I have never received oral I am open to it, Happy. I've never been the guy that would ask."

Happy feels like she can breath again. She smiles and pulls Toby down for a kiss. "I've never given it or offered before. When I became sexually active, I decided that I would only ever give oral to my husband."

"I'm the amazingly lucky guy" Toby smiled.

Happy kissed him and flipped them over. She pinned his hands beside his head. Moving her lips to his neck, she sucked on his flesh while swinging her leg over his body to straddle him.

She grinded down on him agian, happy to feel his erection. She leaned down to kiss him, her lips lingered on his. He deepened the kiss. She moaned and grinded down more fiercely. He groaned in a pleasure.

Toby kissed her neck. He pushed her till her back was against the mattress. He hovered over her as her lavished her boobs with attention. Her head rolled back to give him more room. Happy moaned and tugged at his tight black underwear that was holding his penis from her. She needed to get them off. He moved and pulled his underwear off. He hovered over her again. She leaned up kissing him.

"May I?" Toby asked before entering her.

"Yes" Happy replied breathlessly. He entered her and both sighed. Finally, Happy thought.

He was thrusting slow and deep. Happy was rolling her hips against him. He moaned with pleasure. Her legs were spread wide and he was on his knees, in between her legs.

Happy lifted her back and lifted herself to kiss him. He leaned down so that her back would rest against the mattress. He kissed her neck as he thrusted.

"Faster dummy." Happy moaned with a smile on her lips.

Toby did as she requested. He went harder and impossibly deeper. Happy came screaming his name. He came soon after. He was laying on top of her, breathing hard. Once he caught his breath, he pulled out and laid next to her. She cuddled into him and his arms wrapped around her body.

"Thank you for getting me to do something besides moping."

"Anytime, Hubby"An alarm on Happy's phone went off. "Time for our consolation with your gooty doctor." Happy said giving him a supportive smile.

"Let's go." Toby says kissing her head and rolling out of bed to get dressed.

 ** _AN~ Please Review_**


End file.
